


Remembrances

by flameoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Time Skip, a bit - Freeform, i almost put angst in here im sorry i didnt meant to, they're married actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh
Summary: Hinata comes back home from overseas, eats dinner with Aone, and thinks about how much he misses him when he's away.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Remembrances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [137eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/137eggs/gifts).



> thank you mel for my first commission and giving me this opportunity :,) i love aohina theyre so sweet. also sorry if you see an "aone" or "hinata" i forgot they were married.....

Shouyou walked through his apartment’s front door, clutching a volleyball to his side.

“I’m home!” He called out, though not really to anyone, even though he knew someone else lived here.

“Shouyou.” He heard a deep voice say his name almost urgently. His eyes didn’t have enough time to process the view of his living room before a large chest made contact with his face. He grunted and nearly dropped the ball. He managed a chuckle.

“Takanobu,” he laughed the name, the taste of it sweet on his tongue, though his voice was muffled by Takanobu’s shirt.

“I missed you,” he said quietly.

“I missed you too. But I need to put down my bags before I can hug you properly.” He grinned widely when Takanobu finally let go of him. One of his large hands came up to the side of Shouyou’s face.

“How was your flight? Do you want tea? You must be tired.”

Shouyou treasured the moments when Takanobu would talk a lot, even if it usually came from a place of worry. His deep voice would get softer, and his eyes became a little more wider and open. He stood a little taller to be able to reach his lips, placing a small kiss on them. When he pulled away, he saw a light pink dusting the taller’s cheeks. Even after they’ve kissed so many times, even after all the eroticism that filled the room on their honeymoon, he found it so endearing he still got slightly flustered.

“Tea would be nice, thanks,” Shouyou muttered quietly. Takanobu stole away to the kitchen. In the meantime, Shouyou hurried off to their bedroom to drop off his stuff, making his way quickly back towards the kitchen.

“Something smells good,” he said. He stepped beside Takanobu and peeked at the stove. There was a pot of food and broth that looked like soup.

“Udon,” Takanobu stated simply.

Shouyou smiled. “Mm, I love when you make udon,” he wrapped his hands around the other’s bicep and squeezed, leaning his head on his arm.

“You can make it, too. It’s pretty easy with practice.”

“Yeah, but whenever I do it, it just doesn’t come out the same,” Shouyou whined. “I don’t have that cooking spirit or whatever you call it.”

“Go sit. Rest,” Takanobu told him.

“I already rested. I was on a plane for eleven hours.” Shouyou sighed and let go of his husband anyway, dragging his feet towards the couch in the living room.

“That’s not rest. Planes are uncomfortable.”

“Maybe for you,” he plopped down on the couch, lying the entire length of it. “Sleep is sleep, doesn’t matter.” He glanced at the quiet TV for a moment, not recognizing the nondescript action movie Takanobu had abandoned to greet him. His eyes wandered to the strong back of his husband. Sometimes, it didn’t feel like they were married. At least, it didn’t feel believable to him. Watching him now, watching his back stretch as he reached for a ladle and his fingers work diligently to chop up green onions and tip them into the pot, it felt like he was younger, home from a regular practice and his boyfriend home from campus making dinner for the two of them. He didn’t think marriage changed much, except for the fact that he wore a ring on his hand every day. He lifted his hand in front of his face to look at it. The silver shined as it always did. It was familiar, now. He’d gotten used to the feeling of it there constantly about a year after having it on, but he disliked the feeling of ignoring that it was there at all. Especially when he was away, overseas or just an hour away, he liked to remain conscious of the ring. It was his constant reminder that someone, the love of his life, was by his side, even if he couldn’t see him. Of course, he could see him now, but the ring’s reminder was a comfort to him. Even more when he could see both his ring and his husband at the same time.

He looked back to Takanobu’s figure standing in the kitchen. He gazed at the wide back and strong legs. It almost made him laugh to think he found him scary when they first met. Sure, he was a bit intimidating, tall, muscular--even more so once he started working in construction--and a bit of a harsher brow, but he was a man of little words. And the words he spoke showed Shouyou how sweet he actually was. It definitely didn’t match his exterior, but he ended up finding that sort of endearing.

Shouyou tried to appreciate every little thing about Takanobu anytime he was home. He was away constantly, either for games in the V League or with the national team in games across the continent or even the world. This time, it was the world championship that took him away from home. They’d just finished up the qualifiers and were given a week until the games started back up again. It wasn’t enough, he decided. He wanted to be here, with Takanobu, all the time. But at the same time, being known as one of the world champions was his dream.

Movement in front of his dazed eyes took him out of his thoughts. Takanobu came over and placed a mug on the coffee table in front of the couch Shouyou was lying on. He made sure to drag over one of the coasters for it.

Shouyou smiled, feeling more exhausted the more he laid back on the couch and not seeming to have the energy to even thank him. Takanobu gave the smallest of smiles back and headed straight towards the kitchen to finish up dinner. The smell of it gave Shouyou enough energy to sit up and reach for the tea. He suddenly felt insanely hungry. Takanobu said it just happened every time he smelled food, but Shouyou assured him he wasn’t that much of an animal.

Shouyou held the cup between his hands, shivering from the sudden onset of warmth in his palms and let the steam waft up to his face before bringing it up to his mouth. It was an Earl Grey tea. His mouth tilted into a smile. Even though he knew Takanobu thought it was probably best to give him green tea--he would tell him how much healthier and better for him it was--he really preferred the taste of Early Grey or any simple black tea.

He sighed and resisted the urge to fall back into the couch. He reached for the remote to turn on something he was familiar with, raising an eyebrow when nothing happened. He glanced at Takanobu who was stirring the pot delicately.

“Nobu?”

The taller man glanced behind him and blinked at the remote in Shouyou’s hand. “It’s on my laptop,” he explained vaguely, but Shouyou understood enough. He traded the remote for the laptop at the edge of the table and opened it, browsing through whatever streaming platform Takanobu had chosen that day. He decided on an older romcom without much thought; they’d watched it together plenty of times before, and they probably weren’t close to getting bored of it. He closed the laptop and watched the movie play on the TV.

Shouyou heard ceramic clanging together and glanced towards the kitchen, only to see Takanobu coming over to the living room with two large bowls in his hands. Shouyou quickly put his mug on the table, nearly spilling the hot liquid onto his hand. He grinned widely at the bowls.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Takanobu handed him one of the bowls. He took it gently into his hands and rested it in his lap instead of on the table. He took a sip of the broth, another shiver racking his body and the warmth of the liquid traveling down his insides. He hummed and fished for the noodles.

“Did you add anything?” He asked.

“Tofu,” Takanobu said simply, taking a spoonful into his mouth as well. They ate in silence, watching the movie with vague attention as they focused on their food. Shouyou barely noticed Takanobu’s hand rubbing slowly on his back, making circles over his shoulder blades, then dragging his hand over his spine and circling around where his kidneys would be. It was small things like these that Shouyou tried to remember each time he was away, things it seemed he never realized before that were always happening between them.

He leaned into the touch slightly, causing Takanobu to pause his movements and turn his head. “Are you tired?” He asked.

“A little,” Shouyou answered, looking down into his bowl only to find it almost finished. He glimpsed towards Takanobu’s bowl which he abandoned on the table in front of them, only a few small noodles sitting at the bottom.

Shouyou finished off his tofu and what broth he wanted to savor before giving his husband’s bowl a companion on their coffee table. He sighed and resigned himself to the couch, leaning into Takanobu’s now outstretched arm; he reacted when Shouyou did, finding the normal rhythm to their casual movements around each other.

Takanobu’s arm squeezed his side in a half hug, and Shouyou in turn placed a hand on Takanobu’s stomach to reciprocate. He shifted his hand slightly then poked his stomach.

“A bit pudgier than I remember.” Takanobu was silent for a moment. Shouyou wrapped his arm around Takanobu’s middle and wormed his way up to Takanobu’s face. “It’s not a bad thing,” he smiled against the blushing skin of his neck. He placed his lips in Takanobu’s favorite place, where his jaw met his neck. The skin seemed the softest there, and, Shouyou has deduced, it was more sensitive there. He felt Takanobu’s body stiffen around him.

“I like it,” he mumbled into the older man’s neck. He peppered tiny kisses along the skin of his jaw, only ceasing when both of Takanobu’s arms enveloped him and squeezed him close. A giggle rose from his throat when he tried to squirm but found he couldn’t move. He felt a pair of lips place a kiss on his forehead and relaxed slightly.

“I don’t like when you leave.” Takanobu’s deep voice was quiet, brought to only a whisper. Shouyou managed to free his arms and slid them around Takanobu’s neck instead, stuffing his face into his shoulder. He knew Takanobu didn’t mean anything against his volleyball career or even his desire to play. In fact, he encouraged him. But it still hurt him to hear that, to know that Takanobu missed him as much as he missed Takanobu whenever he left.

“I don’t either,” Shouyou mumbled.

That night, they climbed into bed lazily, fumbling with the blankets and the pillows and each other’s hands. Shouyou was tempted to carry their cuddling into something more, but he didn’t have the energy. Perhaps in the morning they’d catch up.

He entwined their legs and grabbed one of Takanobu’s hands, kissing the back of it and holding it close to his chest. He almost hoped Takanobu could feel his heartbeat through his shirt as he could feel Takanobu’s with his other hand. It was slow and steady, like he knew his husband to be. Comforting. Familiar. The feelings he associated with home.

He heard Takanobu sigh and felt him press his face into Shouyou’s hair, his other hand coming to ruffle through it. He hummed.

“My love…” he murmured. It was quiet and soft enough to make Shouyou think that he was drifting off to sleep as he said it. Even though most of their time was spent alone together, Takanobu only called him that in more intimate moments. Shouyou curled up slightly, trying to get as close to him as possible. Hearing him say it made his heart ache, though only slightly. Sometimes when he was away from home, in whatever hotel he was staying at, he would imagine Takanobu whispering those two words into his hair just like tonight. It was possibly the thing he missed most when he was away.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluefiames) where i talk about haikyuu A Lot but mostly tsukishima


End file.
